


Despite Everything, It's Still You

by PrinceSkylar



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, I'm sorry Colin, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Tim and Damian don't know how to communicate, anxious Tim, mentions of damians death, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: They'd gotten close since Damian came back from the dead, so maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise when Tim realized his own feelings. They weren't a big deal though; he was content to ignore them and keep this bond he and Damian had. But then Colin had come back, and suddenly Tim wasn't so sure if he knew what he was doing anymore.





	Despite Everything, It's Still You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, It's one of my annual DC fic inspiration weeks so I wrote something small. Hope you like it.

They hadn't liked each other much when they first met. In fact, they hated each other for the most part, and seemed pretty comfortable with that being the standing status of their relationship. Constant bickering and fighting kept them on their toes but also made their family...more than a little tired with their antics. It wasn't like Tim had actively wanted to hate Damian when they first met, but there was only so much he could put up with before he gave the other a taste of his own medicine. Or at least tried to. Damian had been...nearly impossible to shut up when their fights escalated. Sometimes Tim was almost certain he would kill Damian.

But then Damian died, and something foul and rotten had formed in the pit of Tim's gut and made home there for what felt like forever. They all took it hard, yeah. Dick had been an utter  _wreck_  and Tim almost couldn't stand to see it. Jason...well, he had his own way of coping, and Tim had only seem glimpses of just how hard the other was taking it. And Bruce...

Tim almost felt wrong grieving when he and Damian had been on less than friendly terms. Like he didn't have the  _right_. But it hurt. It hurt a lot and he couldn't help but lie awake at night and wonder why he hadn't made a better attempt at being nice to the damn kid. He didn't tell anyone, but he'd had several nightmares of the boy, ones that left him gasping for breath in his room where he suddenly felt suffocated.

Then Damian had  _come back_  and Tim steeled his nerves, knowing that this was his chance to try harder. He expected Damian to hiss and snarl at him whenever he was nice to him and for a while he did. He glared when Tim told him good morning, threw books at him when Tim was around him for too long. But there was less animosity in his actions and, well, Tim figured that was a good thing. In fact, at one point Damian had started to seek Tim out, if only for the silent companionship he offered. Damian was fragile during these times, and Tim was just glad his presence could help at all. It seemed almost natural after that, the way their fighting turned into light hearted, sarcastic bickering. They still had some serious fights, sure, but that was how their family worked. They'd fight, sometimes they'd ignore each other for a while, and then they'd be fine again. Damian actually smiled at him, these days. Damian willingly spent time with him.

And then Damian turned nineteen, and suddenly Tim felt like the floor had been ripped out from under him. He wasn't really sure when it started, when he'd realized he had...less than friendly feelings for the other. It was like he was waking up suffocating in his room again, but this time it was because his dreams had involved very needy, very lewd images of Damian. Quite frankly Tim wanted to slam his own head into a wall. But if he was good at anything, it was keeping his own feelings in line. At least most of the time. His lingering stares had caught the attention of both Jason and Dick, but neither of them had said anything. If they knew, they weren't going to say so. Neither was Tim, really. He wasn't going to tell Damian, either; that was the last thing he'd ever do.

Oh, but then  _Colin_  came around again and Tim was  _fucked_.

Colin and Damian were best friends and Colin was a great kid, but he'd been away for a while. College or something Tim hadn't cared enough to remember. He'd left Gotham for college which had been pretty hard on Damian when he found out. In fact, Tim had spent all night playing video games and sprawled out on the couch with Damian that night. Damian was been over joyed that his friend was back, naturally, leaving Tim with much more free time now that Damian's time was occupied.

"You're jealous." Jason was snickering, that god awful snicker he did when he knew he was being an ass. He plucked a popcorn bowl from Tim's lap, much to the younger's irritation.

"I'm not  _jealous_." Tim sneered, rolling his eyes a little too hard. "Why the hell would I even be jealous?"

"You and Little Bat were practically glued to the hip before Colin came back." Jason pointed out, making a face when the popcorn was then taken from him by Dick who was sitting on the other side of him. He shook his head before he looked back at Tim again. "You've been moping around since Colin showed up, Tim. You're jealous."

Tim felt his face heat up and he huffed, returning his gaze to the movie that was playing. He hadn't paid any attention to it at all since it started. "So what? It's not like I'm his boyfriend or something, he can hang out with friends."

Dick and Jason shared a knowing look before Dick rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug. "You know if you told him you wanted to hang out with him he'd make time for you, right? He happens to like the three of us and likes hanging out with all of us, despite the way he likes to insist he doesn't."

At that Tim couldn't help but scoff. "What am I supposed to even say? Hey Dami, I really like spending time with you and every time you're with Colin I want to rip my eyes out so do you wanna have a movie night?"

"Maybe leave out the ripping your eyes out part," Dick flashed him a smirk. Tim rolled his eyes again and Dick chuckled. "A crush has never had you this worked up, Tim. It's just Damian."

"Exactly." Tim sighed, finally slumping back into the couch, rubbing his face. "That's why I feel so weird about it. He hated me for like...ever."

"Years ago, sure." Jason muttered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You guys get along great now, unless he's in a bad mood. It's not like he'd rip your face off if you told him how you feel."

Dick nodded in agreement, speaking through a mouthful of popcorn. "Yeah! What's the worst that could happen?"

"He could _hear me_ ," Tim shot back bitterly. "And it could make things weird! It's not like with you two; you guys had sexual tension for ages before you guys finally got together. He and I aren't like that at all. I..I cold really fuck things up." After how long he spent trying to win the other's approval, Tim wasn't ready to throw that all away. Damian's affection was not an easy thing to win.

They could hear the manor doors opening, Colin's almost musical laughter floating through the air and making Tim want to slide right off the couch. The red head followed Damian into the room, arm around Damian's shoulders, and Tim had to bite the inside of his cheek. Damian smiled at the older three. "I'm home."

"And you brought a stray!" Jason grinned brightly, waving at Colin. "Hey, Colin. Thanks for bringing him back in one piece."

"I always do." Colin smiled, his freckles standing out just a little bit more as he blushed slightly. He was cute. It kind of made Tim angry.

Damian rolled his eyes and then his gaze met Tim's, and for a second it looked like Damian was going to say something, but then he looked towards Dick instead. "Colin and I will be in my room. If anything happens call for me."

"No jumping on the bed!" Jason called, laughing to himself as he watched the two disappear. He looked back to Tim, took in the way he was frowning to himself, and smiled again. "Hey, you're starting to look like Bruce."

Tim's eyes widened and he groaned. "Great. Thanks for that." He snorted and stood up, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm gonna go grab my phone from my room. Please find a more interesting movie for us to watch."

"Thank god, so I wasn't the only one bored with Dick's choice." Jason sounded relieved, rolling off the couch to go look through the movie pile they had made earlier. Dick made some sort of offended noise, but was too busy shoving more popcorn into his mouth to manage an actual reply.

Tim made his way out of the movie room and towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. It was actually sort of chilly in the manor; maybe he'd grab his sweater until he could find Alfred and ask him to turn the heat up. Bruce be damned, it was cold.

" _-In your hallway_!"

Tim paused at the top of the stairs, frowning a little bit to himself. That sounded like Colin, hushed and worried. Damian's voice followed right away, making Tim's eyes widen.

" _Just kiss me, no one's gonna see us_."

It felt like he'd been punched in the stomach but Tim couldn't figure out if it was because Damian and Colin were apparently a thing...or because Damian hadn't told them. Any of them. Dick and Jason wouldn't have been urging Tim on if they'd known, after all; they were mean, but not cruel. Tim bit the inside of his cheek again, hearing what definitely sounded like two people making out in an empty hallway. Did he dare peek around the corner? He was always curious, after all...Tim sucked in a breath, leaning forward just enough to peer around the corner and he instantly wished he hadn't.

Damian was all but wrapped around Colin, pressed against the wall and his hands tangled in the other's red hair. Colin was nearly attacking Damian's mouth, hands gripping the other's hips, and Damian was making noises against Colin's lips...

Tim nearly tripped as he ran down the stairs, rushing to the living room without his phone, without his sweater, and with an image in his head that he knew was going to linger for a while. He was jealous; he couldn't argue with that now.

Turns out, Damian and Colin had become a  _thing_  a few days after he came back to Gotham. He told them a couple days after that secret make out session in the hallway, and while they'd all been pretty happy for the two of them, Dick and Jason had shot Tim worried looks that made Tim want to curl up and die. He hated being pitied, hated that his brothers knew he was feeling like shit. Most of all though, he hated that he wasn't  _happy_  for Damian. He knew how hard it was for Damian to trust people and that Damian had never had anything romantic with someone. He could only imagine how much trust Damian was pouring into Colin. Tim should have been proud and happy, but he was overwhelmed with something bitter and angry. He felt awful.

He still smiled though, and joined Jason and Dick in the mandatory "if you hurt Damian we'll hunt you down" conversation. Because really, Tim couldn't even image what he'd do if Colin made Damian cry...because Damian didn't cry often. Tim really didn't want to think about it. It was a bit tiring though, he'd admit, to see Colin there almost constantly. He was a normal day time occurrence, spending as much time with Damian as he could without cutting into Damian's night time patrols. No one else really seemed to mind, even Bruce got used to it quickly. Tim honestly wouldn't have minded either, if he didn't keep accidentally catching them mid-make out session in the hallways, or at the front door when they thought no one was looking. Each time Tim felt like a fist was twisting in his guts.

Maybe he'd been avoiding Damian a lot more lately. He didn't realize it at first, but by the time he did it'd been three months and he'd only seen Damian in passing, or on the nights when the family all got together for dinner and movies upon Dick's begging. Damian was starting to catch on, too, which Tim had been afraid of. He wasn't really sure why he expected him not to notice. Damian was practically glued to the older three when they were around, even if Colin was over. Colin would follow Damian wherever he wandered of too, even if Jason or the others were there. So it was only natural that Damian would notice Tim putting distance between them. It was obvious, from the way Damian was eyeing him right now from across the table.

It was one of those mornings where Dick and Jason were still dead asleep after filling in on patrol with Bruce last night to give Damian a break. Tim had been awake for a few hours now and had ventured down stairs for breakfast, the hair on the back of his neck standing up when he saw that Damian was there too, no Colin in sight. Tim averted his gaze and busied himself with cereal, trying to ignore the way the other's gaze felt like knives in his back. He would have been content with eating his cereal in silence, but Damian had other ideas once Tim finally sat across from him at the table.

"You've been ignoring me, Drake."

 _Drake_. Well, three months was probably enough time to knock them down to last name basis again. He probably deserved that. "No I haven't."

"Don't say that." Damian muttered, frowning as he crossed his arms. "I've hardly seen you in weeks and you basically live here. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me." Tim murmured around a mouthful of cereal. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm fine."

Damian looked even more irritated and Tim was really hoping Dick or Jason or even Alfred would walk in and save him. "Drake. You've been avoiding me for weeks. I hardly see you at all. We barely talk."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so busy shoving your tongue down your boyfriends throat you'd see more of me." Tim shot back before he could stop himself. Regret washed over him instantly as he watched Damian's eyes widen, and then narrow.

"You've been avoiding me because of  _Colin_?" Damian scoffed, frowning and sitting up a bit more, a sign that Tim was already pushing all the wrong buttons. "Do you dislike him or something?"

"No, I don't dislike him-"

"Then what's the problem?"

Tim paused and hesitated, gripping the spoon in his hand a little tighter. He glanced away, trying to find the right words to ease Damian's steadily growing irritation but he was coming up blank. Coming up blank when trying to find a way to calm down Damian was...not good. He groaned and stood up, suddenly not that hungry, and took his bowl to the sink. "It's nothing, Dami. Seriously, stop worrying."

"I'd stop worrying if you told me what the problem was." Damian shot back, turning in his chair so he could stare Tim down. "Why is me dating Colin such a big deal?"

Tim sighed, rinsing his bowl out in the sink. "Damian, just drop it."

Damian huffed, rather loudly at that. "I will  _not_  drop it! Tell me what the issue is-"

"It's none of your damn business!" Tim was yelling before he could even stop himself, slamming his bowl loudly into the sink, feeling his chest tighten.

There was a pause and Tim refused to look at Damian, too afraid to see what kind of expression the other was making. He really didn't mean to snap at the other like that. He shut off the sink and took a breath, composing himself before he turned to face Damian, only to blink in surprise when he saw an empty chair, no Damian.

 _Ouch_.

Tim groaned and ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the sink. "Damn it..."

This was Damian, he tried to assure himself. He'd calm down and they'd be fine...sort of.

* * *

They were not fine. They were worse than before and this time, Dick and Jason were aware of it. They saw the way Damian left the room if Tim came in, saw the way Tim seemed to deflate each time this happened. Damian was ignoring Tim, now, and boy did that hurt to realize. Was this how Damian felt too? Tim would have hit himself on behalf of Damian, honestly, if he'd felt this awful when Tim was avoiding him. Dick and Jason didn't say anything, but they knew, and they were doing all they could to try and force the two to be in the same room for more than three minutes at a time. Dick set up even more movie nights. Jason made Tim and Damian spar with him, if only for an excuse to have them in the same area. Tim couldn't really blame them; after how close they'd all gotten after Damian came back from the dead, it was startling that there was distance forming.

Unfortunately, Colin was involved in a lot of these movie nights and sparring sessions. Tim didn't make a big deal out of it, obviously. He liked Colin as a person in general. He was a decent guy. Nice. Funny. Treated Damian like he put the stars in the fucking sky. Tim just...didn't talk much to Colin when he was over. He greeted him, of course, and made small talk here and there, only to feel Damian's piercing gaze on him. Aside from casual small talk, though, he didn't talk to Colin which...probably didn't help his issue with Damian at all. Tim was probably digging himself a deeper grave every day.

However, today felt...off. Tim couldn't explain it. He'd woken up around noon, after patrolling with Bruce last night to give the other's a break. He could hear Jason and Bruce talking down stairs as he made his way down, even heard Dick's voice cut in a couple times. They were planning a patrol schedule, working around everyone's day job schedules. Tim shuffled in and waved to them, yawning as he flopped on the couch between Bruce and Dick.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Jason cackled, laying sprawled out on the other couch, hair a mess. "Sleep well?"

"Mostly." Tim shrugged. "Where's Dami?"

"With Colin." Bruce replied, sipping what Tim knew was coffee. "Left in a hurry, too."

"Yeah, he seemed like he was in a mood." Dick agreed with a slow nod.

Well, that was...a little surprising. Tim didn't think too hard on it. He stretched out, letting his head fall onto Dick's shoulder. "It's Saturday, right? No work. Let's watch something or play video games."

"Video games sounds perfect." Dick grinned brightly.

"You guys have fun with that." Bruce stood up, wincing when his back cracked. "I've got paper work to go over for my Monday meeting."

Two hours, and one Jason Todd Mario Kart melt down later, they heard the front door open, and then promptly slam shut. Tim blinked in surprise as he set down the game controller, looking over in time to see Damian rushing by, the sight making the three older men freeze. Damian looked like he'd been crying, eyes puffy and red, and his fists were clenched so hard at his sides that his knuckles were white. He tore his eyes away from the other's almost instantly, heading for the stairs.

"Dami, hey!" Dick, always the worrier, took a few steps in the other's direction. "What's wrong? I thought you were with Colin?"

Damian stopped at the foot of he stairs, taking an unsteady breath as he shot the three of them a cold, almost scary expression. "I was. So he could dump me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room."

Tim had figured he'd be relieved in this sort of situation, as selfish as he knew that sounded, but seeing that expression on Damian's face just made his gut twist. He didn't like it at all.

The three of them kind of stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. Dick bit his lip and then he sighed. "Someone should go talk to him..."

"Yeah..." Tim nodded, staring towards the staircase before he looked away. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Jason and Dick staring at him expectantly, and Tim's eyes widened. "Me? Why  _me_?"

"You know why, Tim." Dick murmured, shrugging a little. "You guys gotta talk."

Tim scoffed and rubbed a hand over his face, nodding. "Yeah...yeah, sure." He murmured. He really didn't want to do this, for several reasons. Damian wouldn't want to see him, not after that awful encounter in the kitchen a few weeks ago.

With a heavy sigh, Tim made his way up the stairs and headed for Damian's room. He wasn't even really sure what he was going to say. Dick should have been the one coming up here; he was  _so_  much better at this emotional crap. That's why Tim always went to Dick when he had emotional issues. Talking to Tim about your issues was like...talking to a soggy napkin half the time.

What if he made things worse  _again_?

Damian's door was closed but not locked. Tim took a breath and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Damian was laying on his bed, face pressed into his pillow, but when he heard Tim his head snapped up and Tim had to take a second to compose himself, thrown off by the tears welling up in the other's eyes.

"What are you doing here,  _Drake_?"

Tim winced, biting his lip as he made his way towards the other's bed. If Damian didn't want him there he'd make sure Tim knew so, so far, this was a good sign. "I'm not just going to let you sit up here and cry by yourself, Damian."

Damian scoffed, sitting up and wiping at his eyes. "How _sweet_." He sneered.

Tim sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I know you probably don't want to see me...but I'm worried, alright? What happened?"

"Oh, so  _now_  you're interested in my life." Damian scoffed, but this time his voice was soft, and he was staring down at his lap, fists clenched. "...Colin dumped me."

"Yeah, you said that." Tim murmured, watching the other carefully. "Why? Did something happen?"

Damian sighed as he brought a hand up to run his fingers through his hair. "...It doesn't matter."

Tim blinked and then frowned. "Yes it does, Damian. You're obviously upset and-"

"Why do you even care?" Damian shot back, throwing a glare at Tim that made Tim wince. "You've hardly been around me in months! You've barely spoken to me, you avoided patrols with me, and you can't even be in the same room as me unless Dick or Jason make you stay! Why are you even here trying to comfort me when you obviously don't care?"

Tim's eyes widened and then he groaned, rubbing his face as he stood up and began pacing in front of Damian's bed. "I  _do_  care! That's why this whole thing is such a mess! I-I know I've been awful and distant and I'm sorry but it's because I couldn't stand seeing you with him!"

Damian frowned and stood up from his bed, glaring. "Why?"

"Because he wasn't me!" Tim hissed, whirling around to face Damian finally. Damian's eyes had gone wide, but Tim couldn't stop now. "I didn't want to see you getting all sappy with him because it wasn't with me and I was  _jealous_ , okay? I felt terrible being so jealous but I'd get so angry when he was here, and then I was angry at  _myself_  because I should have been happy for you!" He didn't mean to yell, really, but his heart was beating so fast he was almost certain it would burst through his chest.

For a second Damian just stared at him, expression a mixture of shock and hesitance, before it melded into something angry that almost made Tim want to run away and hide. Damian tore his gaze away and groaned, rubbing a hand over his face before he looked at Tim again. "You've had feelings for me? That's what this is all about? If you'd just told me that before then none of this crap would have even  _happened_!"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to ruin what we had!" Tim shot back. It almost felt like the old days, his anger building up as Damian's did. "I don't know if you noticed but we had a good thing going before this happened!"

"Of course I noticed!" Damian hissed, slamming his fist into the wall beside him. It didn't break, luckily, but Tim knew Damian was holding back. Damian sucked in a sharp breath, shaking his head. "...Of course I noticed. It's not like I hated how close we were getting. I liked it. I...I liked being around you more and I liked getting along with you. I liked it way more than I liked  _hating_  you." He paused for a second and sat back down on his bed, is anger turning into something that looked more like exhaustion. "That's why I was so...angry when you started avoiding me. You're the reason Colin dumped me."

Tim's eyes widened and he blinked a few times, trying to make sense of that. "...What?"

Damian sighed, and Tim was really hoping he didn't just irritate him all over again. "...When we started getting closer I...I really liked it, alright? I really liked you. More than I should have. I knew it was dumb because you wouldn't feel the same way for me so I didn't  _say_  anything."

Tim's rapidly beating heart came to a startling halt. "But Colin...?"

"Colin has...had feelings for me for a long time." Damian murmured, glancing away again. This must have been something he had mixed feelings on. "He's been aware of how I felt for you for a long time, too...when he came back he asked if I would just give him a chance. I can never say no to him. It...was nice. Being wanted, like that, because I just...figured you didn't want me. Then you started ignoring me and avoiding me and I felt like you were going to start hating me all over again! So I...I tried to just put aside anything I felt for you because it wasn't fair to Colin. But the less I saw you the more I worried. I thought I could ignore it but I couldn't and...I love Colin to death. With all my heart. But it wasn't the way he wanted me to...that's why he broke up with me today."

Tim probably should have felt guilty for being such a complication in Damian's first real relationship, but there was a selfish part of him that was over joyed. He had to be careful with this, though. Damian was touchy when he got emotional, when he started speaking his mind. Tim bit his lip and slowly made his way back to the bed, sitting down beside Damian. "I...didn't realize. Avoiding you wasn't the right way for me to handle my feelings and I'm sorry about that, Damian."

Damian wasn't sure what to say, it was easy to read his anxious shifting. Damian was a lot more anxious than he let others realize. He could give Tim's anxiety a run for it's money sometimes. It hurt, though, to see Damian look so unsure and uneasy. Tim sighed and leaned into Damian, slipping his arm around him. "I'm sorry. I'm really bad at this feeling stuff, you know?"

"Like I'm any better?" Damian scoffed, shaking his head a little bit. He didn't move out of Tim's grasp, though, and he supposed that was a good sign. "What do we do now?"

Tim took a deep, slow breath. "...Well that would be up to you. You...did just break up with someone you care about. I...I do have feelings for you, Dami...and I'd like to maybe be something with you. But if you need some time to think it over then that's alright. I understand."

Damian was silent for a moment. At least he was thinking, not jumping into anything. He sat up a bit more and looked at Tim, eyeing him carefully. "Would I be allowed to kiss you? If we were...something?"

Tim felt his face heat up at the innocence of the question. "Damian, you'd be allowed to do anything you want to me. I would not complain."

Damian blushed too, scoffing as he looked away again. "Then...Let me think, please. I'm still...very emotional right now."

Well, Tim figured that was a good sign. Damian had a habit of diving into things without thinking about how it could play out and while Tim was certain about what he felt, he wanted Damian to be sure. He didn't want to be something Damian regretted a few weeks in once the dazzle of a new relationship died down. "Yeah, of course you can. Take your time and just...let me know when you decide, alright?"

He didn't want to over stay his welcome in the other's room. He made his leave quickly, closing the door behind him before making his way down stairs. He kind of didn't feel real, in a way. Tim had just confessed to Damian and didn't get a fist to his face. He'd gotten a confession  _back_. That was un-fucking-real.

Jason and Dick were still in the living room when Tim shuffled in. Dick sat up a bit, worry on his face like the mother hen he was. "Is he okay?"

Tim paused for a moment. There were a few different replies he could have given, really, but with things uncertain he didn't want to give them too much information. "Yeah. He's okay."

Dick looked relieved, nodding as he leaned back a bit. "Good...are you okay?"

Tim paused again, sitting down on the couch and then smiling a little bit. "Yeah. I am."

If the older two had any suspicions they didn't say so. Tim was relieved. He was content now even if Damian hadn't given him an answer yet. Damian had feelings for him, and that alone was enough to make something warm replace the gross jealousy that had settled in his gut. Even if Damian didn't want to go out with him in the end, they had still talked. They'd been honest and that was a blessing when it came to their relationship. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders now that his feelings were known. Even if Damian chose not to be romantic with him in the end, Tim was sure they'd pick back up where he'd left them; close and friendly.

He expected Damian to take a few days to think about things, had prepared different ways to keep himself occupied to avoid getting anxious about it. He didn't expect Damian to catch him in the hallway when he was making his way to his own room. He certainly hadn't expected Damian to kiss him, hands fisting in Tim's hair like a life line. Not that he was complaining. Quite the opposite, really, and Tim couldn't care less about the startled screech that came from Dick when he found them practically tangled up with each other against the wall. He was too lost in Damain's body, in his scent and in the noises the other was making.

He wasn't really sure how long they kissed but Damian's lips were trembling when Tim pulled away to admire the way Damian blushed under his gaze. "I assume you made a choice?" He teased.

Damian rolled his eyes, pulling Tim back towards him. "It's always you,  _Drake_." 


End file.
